Riot
Riot is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. It can be speculated by her quotes that she was once a member of the lizard or dragon race before becoming apoptosis. She has a very muscular body and sharp claws which make her a fine close-quarters combatant. She can also use her tail as a male genital, and she can produce milk from her breasts. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Riot bears characteristics similar to beast monsters, but because she has mechanical parts fused all over her body, it is uncertain whether she is a natural being at all. Very prideful and ferocious, she will stop any intruders with her overwhelming physical abilities. She also has a powerful mating instinct, and she has many ways of forcing her prey into her. Her trained body has an incredibly tight vagina, and she can force men to release semen with little effort. It is unknown, however, what kind of offspring would be born due to her mysterious nature.” Attacks *'Blinding Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Blind 25% *'Double Bite' – One Foe (x2), Physical, Low Hit Rate, *'Rampage' – 4 Random Foes, Physical, Low Hit Rate *'Venomous Tail Spines' – One Foe, Physical, Poison 75% *'Lunging Pin' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (One Turn Break) *'Bestial Howl' – Self Buff, +50% Evade for 4 Turns, +200% Hit for 6 Turns, 20% SP Regen for 10 Turns *'Wild Rape (Act.)' – Rape *'Wild Rape (Cont.)' – Rape Strategy Her Bestial Howl provides her with a wide variety of status buffs, which will make her much stronger. However, it also means she doesn’t attack the party for that turn. She has a unique normal attack; it inflicts Blind. Blind reduces your physical attack hit rate until the end of combat, which can render your more physical attack orientated members useless. But it can be cured with Eye Drops. She can also inflict Poison, which will remove 10% of that party members max HP and it persists even after combat. It can be cured with an Antidote. Struggle if she binds you. Luka needs to do it only once. She is vulnerable to Ascension and Death, so use either of those if you have the chance. Due to her dragonkin origins, she is also weak to Pleasure, so slimes or imps can help here. Finally, she also has Rampage. It typically hits four random party members for a significant amount of damage, but it has a low hit rate to make up for it. But if she used Bestial Howl, which increases her hit rate, it removes this drawback. There isn’t a way to counter this outside of hoping you evade it. So a Wind Harpy can help with this. Evaluation “Another error 245? If this keeps up, this intervention spell might even… Ignore that, just talking to myself. This Riot thing appears to be a beast type monster. She excels at combat, boasting high physical attack power and agility. However, since she’s a beast, she’ll be weak to Pleasure skills and status effects like Trance. Blind could be reasonably effective as well as Confusion and Sleep if you have access to those. In any case, you should avoid just trading blows with her. Focus on her weak points with Pleasure skills and statuses. Now go, oh brave Luka. Hurry back to the real world…” Category:Apoptosis Category:Dragons Category:Beast Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Tartarus Category:Ilias Cont. East Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy